Kagome
by KawaiiKurama
Summary: An Inuyasha version of Repunzel. Rated G because, duh! its a FaeryTale. Cowritten by Alysama.
1. Part One

Kagome  
  
KawaiiKurama  
c_cretgrl@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: This is just a weird dream I had last night. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense, my dream was kinda scattered.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry about my last fic. My friend Alex said I could use it, that it was her fanfic. She handed me a paper with that exact thing. Als said that since she wanted to post it but couldn't because she doesn't have internet that I should post it. If anyone wants to contact her, her email is KitsuneAlexandra@yahoo.com.  
  
"Miroku! I want some lettuce!" (A/N: I know, the mother in the Repunzel story wanted repunzel. But in this story she can't name the kid Repunzel, therefore: she gets lettuce.) Sango yelled. She was seven months pregnant, and she wanted her lettuce! Miroku looked up at his wife.  
  
"Sango, you know that the only lettuce around is in Kikyo's garden. And no one is allowed in there." Miroku leaned to give Sango a hug. While doing so, he (of course) rubbed her butt.  
  
"HENTAI!" she yelled, slapping him. A red hand-shaped mark remained, even after an hour of shrieks and cries for lettuce. "I WANT LETTUCE!"  
  
Several weeks passed, and Miroku was not allowed within five feet of his precious Sango.  
  
"Sango, please. You know that you cannot have lettuce. Lettuce is only for Kikyo! So please, I beg you, forget lettuce. Just, here, eat this repunzel instead." (A/N: sorry, I couldn't help it!)  
  
Sango refused. She stopped eating, and finally Miroku agreed to sneak into the evil Miko Kikyo's garden and steal some lettuce.  
  
Days went by, and every day Sango wanted more and more lettuce. Miroku was bound to be caught sooner or later, but they were both unprepared for what happened when he was caught.  
  
Kikyo had gone for a quick walk through her garden, when suddenly, she heard a sound. No one worked for her, so it had to be an intruder. She pulled a bow off the ground, as well as a single arrow. Miroku froze.  
  
Heehee. TBC.  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. A kinda cliffie, but not much of one, since everyone knows the story, but not with an Inuyasha twist. 


	2. Part Two

Kagome  
  
KawaiiKurama  
c_cretgrl@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: A continuation of that dream. Oh, and I forgot to mention, go away if  
you don't like lesbians. Kikyo is one, in this fic, anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you really think that I would be sitting here writing fanfiction? No, I would be writing scripts,  
lines, WHATEVER, which you would watch on T.V.  
  
Kikyo had gone for a quick walk through her garden, when suddenly, she heard a sound. No one worked for her, so it had to be an intruder. She pulled a bow off the ground, as well as a single arrow. Miroku froze.  
  
"Come out, thief." Kikyo said. Miroku stepped out from behind the tree, lettuce in his hands. He knelt in front of her. "Tell me why I should not just kill you now." She told him.  
  
"Please, Lady Kikyo. My wife, she if pregnant, and she wants lettuce! Since you are the only one who has it, she insisted that I come and take it from you. Please, let me have it, for Sango."  
  
Kikyo was no longer paying attention. 'Pregnant, did he say. Hmm. I might be able to work with this.'  
  
"What is your name?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Miroku, kind lady."  
  
"Okay, I will make a deal with you. You can have all the lettuce you desire, but, when your wife gives birth, I want a child." She told him.  
  
'One of my. well, all right. Sango is big enough to have twins!' Miroku thought.  
  
"All right, Lady Kikyo. You may have one child."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "Okay. Enjoy your lettuce. I will see you here in a week." With that, Kikyo went into another part of the garden, to her house.  
  
A/N: I know, really short chapter. Please forgive me! I just.writers block. I'll update soon! R&R, please! 


	3. Part Three

Kagome  
  
KawaiiKurama  
c_cretgrl@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine!!!  
  
Um, some people may have trouble with some stuff. Basically, if you have a  
problem with lesbians or rape, then you should not read the closed off  
section. I will warn you!  
  
"All right, Lady Kikyo. You may have one child."  
  
Kikyo smiled. "Okay. Enjoy your lettuce. I will see you here in a week." With that, Kikyo went into another part of the garden, to her house.  
  
He told Sango about it when he got home that day when he was caught, and though she was upset, she wanted her lettuce, which Miroku continued to get from the garden. Miroku net with Kikyo weekly so she could keep updated on 'her' baby.  
  
One day, Miroku did not come as planned. Kikyo knew, with absolute certainty, that the little one would come forth on that day. So she went to the house.  
  
Sango had given birth to two children, a boy who she decided to call Naraku and a little girl who she had just been about to name.  
  
"I'll take the girl, now! You have already named the other one. Hmm, I believe I'll call her. Kagome." And with those parting words, Kikyo ran out the door carrying the girl-child.  
  
Years passed. Sango and Miroku never forgot the child. The Kagome. They had Naraku, but he was a horrible brat. He stole things from the other villagers, and his parents, and liked to kill little animals. And big animals, if he got the chance.  
  
But on a lighter note, Kagome was very happy, more so than her parents, anyway, though she always felt as though there was something missing.  
  
When she was only 13 years old, Kikyo locked her in a tall tower. Kikyo had never let Kagome cut her hair, so everyday the dark miko would climb up Kagome's beautiful black hair and brush it for hours. She brought food, too, of course.  
  
One day when Kagome was 16 years old, a really cute inu-yokai was walking through the forest where the tower was. He was Prince Inuyasha Taiyokai. He saw the tower and the woman (Kikyo) and the bottom of it. The woman called out: Kagome, Kagome, let down your hair, so I may climb the coal-black stair!  
  
A rope of thick black hair (A/N: it wasn't a rope, just Kagome's hair in a braid) came tumbling down. Kikyo climbed up.  
  
Now, Inuyasha had very, very sensitive ears, so he could hear everything that happened. (A/N: He decided to stay there, okay? I don't know why, he just DID!) This is what he heard:  
  
"Hello, Kikyo! How are you?" that voice, it was beautiful. To Inuyasha, it was like a choir of angels.  
  
"I am fine, Kagome," said the one called Kikyo. (A/N: I don't like Kikyo. Deal with it.) "but. I do want something, something only you can give." Kikyo's voice had gotten lower, so much so that it was a mere purr. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's fear.  
  
Okay, this is your warning! If you have problems with lesbians or attempted rape, skip until I say you can read again!  
  
Kagome backed away, looking scared. Her eyes were wide with fright, and she didn't know what was going on. (A/N: Hey, she was only 16, and never having been exposed to a guy, she never felt any, er, sexual desires. Kagome is not a lesbian in this story.) She looked around, but the only escape was the window, and they were so high up.  
  
"K-kikyo? Wh-what are you d-d-doing?" Kagome stuttered out. Kikyo had backed her into a corner and was running her hands down Kagome's chest. Kagome tried to push Kikyo's hands away, but soon found herself tied with what looked like blue light.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, this is perfectly normal. This is what people are supposed to do." Kikyo pulled her hands from Kagome's breasts only to grip her shoulders. She leaned in, and gave Kagome a harsh and demanding kiss, shoving her tongue into Kagome's mouth.  
  
Okay, people. It is over, you can read again!  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kagome's fear increasing. She once again started to struggle, not believing that it was 'normal' for Kikyo to do this to her. Inuyasha jumped to the window, growling.  
  
Kikyo froze. She turned to face the one who interrupted her time with the beautiful girl before her. She swore mentally as she realized that he was Prince Inuyasha. She pasted a smile on her face and bowed.  
  
"Good day, my prince. May I ask as to why I have been granted the pleasure of having you in my tower?" Kikyo's voice dripped with anger. Inuyasha glared at the woman.  
  
"Back off. Leave the girl alone." He growled.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna end it here. Sorry! It's 1:00am right now, and I have school in the morning. As to the other fiction that I am currently working on, I will update soon! Sorry about the delay, both for this fic and the other one! 


	4. Part Four

Kagome  
  
KawaiiKurama  
c_cretgrl@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: If Inuyasha were mine, I would not be sitting here writing this. Instead, you would be watching this on T.V. Miroku would have already  
realized he loved Sango, Sango would be head over heals in love with  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango would date, and Kagome and Inuyasha would be dating and have sex every third episode. Oh, and Kikyo would be dead. And Shippo.Shippo would be dating Rin. There would be no mention of Sesshomaru,  
because I can't think of what I would do with him. So, HA! Inuyasha is, unfortunately, not mine. I coulda just said that first, couldn't I have?  
Oh, well.  
  
"Good day, my prince. May I ask as to why I have been granted the pleasure of having you in my tower?" Kikyo's voice dripped with anger. Inuyasha glared at the woman.  
  
"Back off. Leave the girl alone." He growled. Kagome was shocked. 'So that's what a boy looks like.wow.' She just stared at him. Kikyo sneered.  
  
"Get out. You are not allowed on my personal grounds. I have not harmed anyone, have I Kagome?" Kikyo turned to Kagome as she asked the question.  
  
Kagome blinked. On one hand, she did not know this boy. On the other hand, Kikyo had scared her badly. She had to get out. So she chose her words carefully.  
  
"No, ma'am, you didn't hurt anyone, however, I believe that if this boy had not jumped in through the window, you might have." Kagome answered. Kikyo turned red.  
  
"Why you-you retch! I took you in, kept you safe, and this is how you repay me!" she yelled, and slapped Kagome hard across her face. Kagome fell over and out the window, screaming, because she was still tied up with the energy-ropes, and had edged herself away from Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped out the window and caught her. The ropes evaporated, and Inuaysha plavced her gently on the ground.  
  
"Wait here." He told her in a kind tone of voice. Kagome sat, and watched as her grabbed a real rope and jumped back through the window. She heard a shrill scream, then everything was earily silent. Then there was a slight bump behind her, and there stood Inuyasha and a very tied up Kikyo. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" he asked. When Kagome shook her head, he continued. "My name is Inuyasha Taiyokai. What's yours?" It was Kagome's turn to smile.  
  
"My name is Kagome. I don't have a last name." She stated. "Oh, no. Um, kind sir-I mean, Inuyasha-sama, please, do you know a place where I can stay? OR at least get a haircut?" She looked so sad that Inuyasha took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry. You can stay with me." And with that, Inuyasha whisked Kagome off to his castle. They got married, and had two children, a boy named Shippo, and a girl named Kaede. Shippo loved to mess with Inuyasha and his older brother, Prince Sesshomaru. Prince Sesshomaru, or as Shippo called him, Sesshy, married a woman named Rin, but they both died in a tragic lightning accident. That meant Inuyasha became king, and Kagome, his queen.  
  
And, of course, they lived happily ever after. With the exception of Sesshy and Rin, of course.  
  
A/N: How was it? I admit, the last bit was slightly rushed, but I just don't have the energy to draw it out.  
  
I have a question. Would anyone like me to do a certain fairy-tale? Cinderella, Snow White, The Beauty and the Beast, you know, things like that. Let me know, and as soon as I finish Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya I will get right on them. Later! 


End file.
